Nobody's fault
by TheVfilms
Summary: While Jack was flying around the city he came across and old friend s home what might have been a joyful reunion ends being a rather turn of events.


**Tired**

It was an especially cold night of December in Burgess, and how could it not be when the one and only Jack Frost was over in town, making the white snow fall gracefully, the lakes froze and making sure the kids were having a good time.

After playing a bit with Sophie and Jamie, Jack decided to have a last nocturne flight around the city before continuing his job in other places. He flew across the star-filled sky, making sure to leave a bit of froze here and there, and he couldn´t help but to smile for himself. It has been a year since Pitch´s defeat, and things couldn´t be greater for Jack and the Guardians. Jack´s amount of believers increased hugely along the year, and with each month passing, and the kids spreading the word, it would be only a matter of time to become as widely recognizable as the rest of the guardians.

Jack stopped noticing he had reached south part of the city and descended to an apartment building where he noticed a certain black-hair girl citing in top the roof, her legs swinging back and ford, as she stared towards the sky. Jack knew that girl, from back when she was a younger. Her name was Simone and Jack used to play with her.

Back in the day Jack didn´t have any believers, and Simone was no exception, she never believed in Jack, she was never taught to believe in him. However back in the day Jack was trying to be seen, just like he did with Jamie, he tried everything for Simone to believe in him. He never succeed though his attempts never went unnoticed by the 5 years old, she always felt something strange when Jack was around, and due to her situation of only child, she decided to made out of his presence her own imaginary friend.

Jack was disappointed with the outcome of his efforts, and even more annoyed when the named given to him was "Jackob", but regardless of his not so lucky result, it was better than nothing and decided to stay close around the small girl for a while.

She was really curious and had a special like for drawing and animals. Whenever Jack was around he would be invited by her to "record the wildlife in park" with a shoe box or be asked to help her battle the pirates that wanted to take her ship. She was creative, energetic and had a really active imagination, and Jack couldn´t help but like the little girl.

Whenever she played pretend with him, even though she was practically making up the dialogues of Jack in her mind and she couldn´t hear him, Jack would still play along and answer to whatever question the small girl made. However when it came to draw him, or rather "Jackob" he couldn´t help but frowned at the picture, and its inaccuracy about his appearance. He was always drawn with orange hair, and a black hat

Curious thing was that only when Jack was around, Simone talked to him. This gave Jack hope into make him believe in the real him, and whenever it was possible he tried to give the small girl signs of his existence. Simone never really got any of them; she was too busy in her small world. And as years passed he gave up with the task.

Each year around winter time Simone was visited regularly by Jack, but as she start growing she start to lose interest in his imaginary friend, and soon Jack was not called anymore. Jack didn´t mind, he understood she was starting to grow up and was getting interested in other things. So his visits became less frequent but still manage to keep an eye on her from time to time.

One night of January when Simone was ten, Jack went to visit her but instead of finding her watching cartoons or playing videogames, she was curled in a corner crying. Jack rushed to her but, not being available to speak or even hold her, he stood by her side. He wanted to know what was wrong, however when he listened to the shouts of two adults in the other room, shouting despicable words of hate to each other, he perfectly understood what was wrong.

"You know I don´t know why can´t they just get along"- She spoke between sobs. Jack turned around to look at her, was she speaking to him?-"Why? Why do they have to do this? Why can´t we just be a happy family again? Don´t they care? Is it my fault?"

Simone turned to look, at him, as if she was waiting for an answer, it was when Jack realized she was talking to him.

"No is not"-He said, it broke his heart to see her like that, she might have grown up but she was still a kid, a kid that didn´t need to listen to her.-"Simone sometimes parents have their problems but is only between them, they still cared about you, and it will never be your fault"

She nodded and muttered a thank you. Jack didn´t knew is she imagined what he said, he never understood what was what like to her when he spoke, but somehow it seemed to calm her.

"I missed you Jackob"

Jack continued to make his annual visits, a bit more frequent than he did, the last 3 years, as she transitioned through her preteens and teens, and whenever he came to her, she would immediately talk to him about something exciting during her day, a crazy idea she was up to, her worries, her sadness, Jack became her most confident friend. Yes, Simone was aware she was talking to an imaginary friend, she was aware that it was only a product of her imagination, but she sometimes needed to know what was around her mind, so to her "Jackob" was like her diary.

Jack watched her grew and with each year grow prettier, she sometimes found herself uncomfortable with her looks, especially when she turned thirteen, but Jack was always there to asure her she was going to be find. He watched her make friends, loose some, make new, graduate, her parent´s divorce, her new house and all her new experiences her life was offering. She may sometimes not talk to Jack, and he was okay with that, but when she needed he was willing to listen

After she turned 14 thing were really going well for her, she almost never recalled Jack again, she spent most of her times chatting with friends and going out with them. So Jack knew that it was time to leave again. His visits with Simone became fewer and became more like checks, until he eventually stopped his visits.

That was until now, he took a look at her, she had changed a lot since he last saw her. How long has it been? Two years? She was seventeen now. She was now almost his height, she was now curvier, her once long straight her, was shorten to the height of her shoulders, her face was thinner, and her cheekbones more define and also wear glasses, she was gorgeous.

However something changed, her eyes were no longer full of life, her green eyes were dull, and deprived from sleep, no smile was place on her face, but rather a melancholic look hopelessness.

Jack frowned and sat next to her observing her features, trying to know what went wrong and maybe if she could tell him, after all those years maybe Simone could still sense her. He waited for a reaction, anything, but she continued looking into the nothing, no tears, just a melancholic expression, and a steady breath.

Simone however did notice it was getting colder around her. She shivered and put her hands inside the pockets of her purple coat. She let out a sigh, there was no one to talk to, perhaps taking would make her feel better.

She gave a small smiled, the ones she would give whenever she pretended her friend was done with his work, and he would come to her home and visit her. It was childish to pretend this now at her age, but there was no one around and she needed to speak. A small pretend wouldn´t harm anybody

"Long time not to seeing you Jacky"

Jack shudder at the sound of her voice, it had been a long time. And looked at her, Simone surely had changed.

"What´s wrong? Have I turned that pretty you ran out of words?"-She teased and Jack couldn´t help but gulped, it was almost as if she could see her. He smirked.

"Well Simone what can I say? Yours beauty could kill me twice"- He said expecting, that maybe if she was listening, she would laugh at the cheesy line. She seemed to half listened, since she raised an eyebrow at him, but rather than laugh she gave a small smile and turned to look at the horizon again

Jack frowned and tried to reach for her shoulder, but rather touch it went through her.

No word was spoken for some moments; no noise was made except for those of the slight chilly wind blowing against the young one´s cheeks and the breathes coming from her noise. Simone´s gaze went down, and stood there a few moments, while thoughts started to revolted around her head. She let out a heavy sighed.

"Jack I think I might actually do it tonight"

Jack´s gaze went to look at the girl beside him and shudder at the possible meaning of her words. his eyes wide in fear and worry.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no point you know? Why should I even be here? Why should I keep wasting everybody´s time in here? My horrible grades only make my mother waste money, I do nothing productive in the day, I don´t help around the house, It´s been a long time since I had any motivation to draw something. "

" I am full of talents and yet do nothing about them! I know I could be great if I actually put some effort in it, but what is the point? Whenever I try, I lose my motivation, and do nothing to bring it back! I am way too lazy to live! And I can´t stand it, I can´t stand that no matter how content my life is, how much things are doing well I will never be fully happy! No matter how good my friends seem to be I know they are temporal and won't last longer. I don´t want to be around people, I want to be alone. I have no future other than a forced common job, because I´ll be too lazy and scare to pursuit my dreams! I feel trapped in my own body I can´t stand it! I have tried seeking help, but it never works, because is almost as if I was content with my own mediocre depression!

" I am tired of being a pain to my mother or anyone around me, they don´t need to deal with me. I am a complete waste, and you know what? I won´t do anything about it. I will be leaving as an unhappy person up until the day I am chosen to die, why bother? Really? Why? There is nothing this life has to offer me, nothing worth of my interest, as much as I don't have anything to offer to it"

"No is not you have a lot to offer! Simone please listen to me listen to me!"- Jack was practically screaming at the girl´s face, but nothing came to the hears of the girl, she was too closed inside her own head, to hear the desperate pleas of her friend.

She stopped a few tears managed to fall from her face. She put a tired hand in her own forehead.

"No one will miss me, the ones who care will move on, just like it should always be, just like life is "

" I will miss you! Simone you don´t have to do this?! I can help, we will talk again!"- Jack was now levitating in front of her trying to desperately hold her and keep her off the edge.

But Simone heard nothing or felt anything. She knew what she was doing was selfish, she perfectly knew what she wanted to do was wrong, but she founded even more wrong living without motivation.

"This life is for the ones who are willing to fight for what they believe, I lost mine long ago, and I am not willing to live with this void any longer"

"Simone you have a lot to leave for ! Life doesn´t have to end here! Look at me! Believe me you will find your purpose and once you find it you will hold to it! But you need to be patient , constant! I know you can hear me! "

"It will be no one´s fault"

It was enough she had said what she had to say to her friend. It was going to be fine, it was going to be quick, she wasn´t going to leave any note, there was no need for unnecessary attention she knew she didn´t deserve. What she was doing was the coward´s way out, and she was not going to blame anyone but herself. With the amount of ice in the roof it was going to look like an accident.

She closed her eyes, and spread her arms. Jack´s heart ached knowing what was coming, frozen tears were held against his cheeks.

"Please Simone, don´t do this to me… please,"- His voice coming like soft pleas, his face right in front hers, his hand trying to desperately caressed her cheek.

She was ready and now and slowly started to let go

"Thanks Jack, for being with me"- She said as she passed through her white her friend.

She soon reached the ground, her body colliding with the hard concrete and Jack let out and agonizing scream.

The next three days Jack remained in silence, and no matter how many times Tooth or the Guardians tried to make him speak, he said a word. He was completely heartbroken

He couldn´t understand what went wrong, all he knew it was it felt like it was his fault, and no matter how much the guardians tried to tell him otherwise, his mind changed for in his heart he had failed to protect his first believer.

"_It will be no one´s fault"_

No to him it will always be his


End file.
